Kyoya's Glasses
by TohruandYukiforever
Summary: This is what Happens after Tamaki's has broken the glasses. Poor Kyoya.


Kyoya Glasses

"Kyoya I have to tell you something important." Said Tamaki. "What?" asked Kyoya. " Have you notice that your vision is kind of fuzzy lately?" asked Tamaki. "Yeah." Said Kyoya. "I kind of broke your glasses." Said Tamaki. "What!" said Kyoya. "I broke your glasses." Said Tamaki. Tamaki thought for a second. "Um don't worry I will buy you another pair of glasses." Said Tamaki. "I am a glasses character how can I function without glasses." Said Kyoya. "I know but I will buy you a other pair I promise." said Tamaki. "Hey Kyoya can you hold this for a minute please." Said Tamaki. "Coming Haruhi." Called Tamaki. "I can't tell were I am going!" Yelled Kyoya. Kyoya was waking towards were He heard Haruhi yelling Senpai. "Hold on I have direct Kyoya to his glasses I mean shoes. I mean look out." Said Tamaki. "What?" asked Kyoya. "Come on this way. No no no Yeah your right." Said Tamaki.

In the Kitchen.

"Senpai!" yelled Haruhi. "What?" asked Tamaki. "Why did you mean to come with money?" asked Haruhi. "Um Kyoya broke his glasses." Lied Tamaki. "Kyoya what are you doing?" asked Haruhi. "He broke his glasses." Lied Tamaki. "I did not break my glasses!" said Kyoya. "Then what happen to them.?" Asked Haruhi. "Tamaki broke them." Said Kyoya. "TAMKAKI!" Yelled Haruhi. She was giving Tamaki a nasty death glare. " I didn't mean to." Started Tamaki. "Why did you brake the glasses?" asked Haruhi. "What happen was I was playing Baseball and I kind of lost the ball and I used a sub witch happen to be Kyoya he was sleeping and took his glasses. And I used them as a baseball." Said Tamaki. He was grinning. Almost like Hikaru and Kaoru type of smile. " Kyoya no no no. Be careful." Said Tamaki. Kyoya picked something up. "Kyoya that's a cat." Said Tamaki and Haruhi with a laugh.

They were heading back in the living room. "Stop." Said Haruhi. "Keep on going Kyoya." Said Tamaki. " Don't tell him to keep on moving when I told to stop!" said Haruhi "She told me to stop." Said Kyoya. " Kyoya I found your watch that Tamaki lost." Said Haruhi. Tamaki had a nervous laugh. " I didn't mean to lose that one. That one was totally an accident. That was a tolled mishalf treasured hutting with the twins." Said Tamaki. "Your not selling my stuff are you?" asked Kyoya. "No." answered Tamaki. "You're the one to talk." Said Haruhi.

Kyoya walked into the living room. "Keep on going." Said Tamaki. Kyoya want to far and trip over a chair. "I mean stop." Said Tamaki. Kyoya was ready to hit Tamaki in the face. " I have eco location." Said Kyoya. "What are you a bat?" asked Tamaki. " I think the glasses thing and the being dizzy is making me loony." Said Kyoya. "Don't tell this to the host club." Said Kyoya. "I would defallenly not the twins." Said Tamaki. " I am going to sit down now. OUCH! Kyoya you hurt me." Said Tamaki. Then he went to the corner of doom. "Were did Tamaki go?" asked Kyoya. Then he heard a whimper. "Oh man Tamaki is doing his puppy face." Said Kyoya. Tamaki looked back and was looking like growing marsh rooms. "He making that wining nose again." Said Kyoya. "Not that again!" said Haruhi. "Senpai!" Yelled Haruhi. "Why are you getting that close to Kyoya Senpai?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah please don't get that close or I will slap you again." Said Kyoya.

Outside

"We are on a quest to Find Kyoya new glasses!" said Tamaki. "There won't be any reason to go on this quest if you didn't break them." Said Kyoya. "I think he broke them on purposed." Said Haruhi. "I did not!" said Tamaki. Kyoya was about to run into a tree. "Kyoya that's a tree." Said Tamaki. Then Kyoya was about to run into a fence. "That a fence." Said Tamaki. "I don't know what it is because I have perfect vision 20/20. Along with my good looks." Said Tamaki. "Yeah you know that there is only one glasses character per show." Said Tamaki. Kyoya was feeling of Haruhi's hair. "Hey hey hey that's Haruhi." Said Tamaki. "Oh sorry." Said Kyoya. " Come on there's no time to waste." Said Haruhi. "So Kyoya what's with your figure nails?" asked Tamaki. He saw they were painted black. "I was watching my little concision as I was doing the expenses for next year in the club. That keep on brothering me so I let them paint my nails." Said Kyoya. "Okay." Said Tamaki.

Later on

"Kyoya!" yelled Haruhi. He was about to walked into the road. "Sorry I got detracted by Haruhi's question. Sorry Kyoya." Said Tamaki. "Ha um Kyoya this way." Said Tamaki. "Kyoya how many figures is Haruhi holding up?" asked Tamaki. "I don't know I think I am fare sided no I am confuses!" said Kyoya. "I am sorry about this I'm really am." Said Tamaki. "You should be." Said Kyoya. "Have you guys seen Mori-Senpai lately?" asked Haruhi. "We saw them at the fair." Said Kyoya. "But we didn't seen Honey- Senpai though." Said Tamaki. "But we did see Mori-Senpai at the fair." Said Kyoya. "Then were was Honey- Senpai then?" asked Tamaki. "My watch does not match!" said Kyoya. "Yes I dose match." Said Tamaki.

Then Tamaki saw a cat. "Is it coming throws me?" asked Tamaki. "Oh my goodness it is coming at me." Said Tamaki. He had to catch up with Haruhi and Kyoya. "It's just a cat." Said Kyoya. "Look out for the curb!" yelled Tamaki. Too late Kyoya felled. "I warned you." Said Tamaki."You're the one who dress yourself this morning." Said Tamaki. "I can't see for all I know I could be wearing my sisters pants." Said Kyoya. "Are the my sisters pants?" asked Kyoya. "There tight at the top and baggy at the bottom So yeah they are." Said Tamaki. "Damn it!" said Kyoya. "Look out for the leaves." Said Tamaki. Kyoya was feeling the back of his pants. "There not even real pockets." Said Kyoya. "I think that guy saw me touching my butt." Said Kyoya.

"Kyoya do you reamber that time at the beach." Said Tamaki. "When you grap poor Haruhi." Said Tamaki. "Yeah so." Said Kyoya. "Senpai you were mad at me." Said Haruhi. "I was just showing her a point." Said Kyoya. "Yeah he was." Said Haruhi. "Then you jumped out at the closet at me!" said Tamaki. "What?" asked Kyoya. "Nothing." Said Tamaki. "I thought you were helping!" said Haruhi. "With what?" asked Kyoya. "Nothing." Said Tamaki and Haruhi.

At CVS

"That's the makeup section." Said Tamaki. "Do you need anything over there?" asked Tamaki. "HA HA HA HA." Said Kyoya. "Hey what about these one?" asked Tamaki. "Those are pink glasses." Said Haruhi. "Yeah I can tell that those are pink." Said Kyoya. Kyoya found a pair. "Those look like Harry Potter glasses." Said Haruhi. "You don't look like those would like good on you." Said Tamaki. Kyoya was trying on all of the glass then he found the right look.

Now if you are sleeping and have glasses on be sure Tamaki isn't playing baseball.

* * *

><p>This is what happen after Tamaki broke Kyoya's glasses. I still do not own Host Club.<p> 


End file.
